


Patience and Control

by Fandomanon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano needs to help Lomadia with a potion, but it's hard to concentrate when Lomadia has control of the vibe in her panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience and Control

Lomadia didn’t ask for much, so when she came to Nano with this request, Nano rolled her eyes and agreed, thinking it would be easy. So she got undressed down to her bra and panties, and let Lomadia slip the bullet vibe into her panties, “I’m gonna be able to do this, no problem, and then it’s my turn to play with  _you_." 

 

Lomadia rolls her eyes and leans down to kiss Nano and presses her into her seat, before hurrying to the bookcase to pluck out a book, and press it into Nano’s hands, "right, you’re going to help me make a potion, see how easy it is for you  _then_ \- do you remember the safe word?”

 

Nano rolls her eyes and squirms to get comfortable, before flicking through the book, “yes, it’s red, and this’ll be easy, just hurry up and start so I can prove you wrong- what brew do you want me to tell you to make then?”

 

Lomadia hums quietly, fiddling with the switch of the vibrator, “I need to make a brew of revealing- what ingredients does that entail?”

 

Nano sighs, and finds the correct page, clearing her throat before speaking, “right so, what you need is-” and Lomadia turns on the vibe to it’s lowest setting, looking at Nano expectantly.

 

Nano makes a face at her, and continues, “well, first you need to make a p-potion of night vision, do you have one of those?”

 

Lomadia shakes her head, “no- how do you make one of those again?”

 

Nano rolls her eyes, “it’s an awkward potion, and- and, um- a golden carrot?”

 

“That does sound about right, yeah, give me a moment,” and Lomadia gathers the ingredients up, to set about making a night vision. She doesn’t leave Nano to get bored though, instead upping the level of the vibrations, making Nano moan quietly, before she straightens up and bites her lip hard, to help focus on the book in front of her.

 

When Lomadia finishes the potion Nano’s fidgeting in her seat, blushing slightly under the flux, with makes Lomadia smile slightly, “okay, I have the night vision potion, what do I need now?”

 

“O-oh, um, you’ll need a-” she interrupts herself with a moan, before digging her nails into her thigh, to focus, “you need to fill your kettle with water, and to add a- a carrot." 

 

Lomadia raises an eyebrow and adds the carrot, looking back at Nano, "and?”

 

“I-I’m getting to that, c-calm down. Next you add- add the potion, and-” Lomadia ups the level again, humming quietly as she pours the potion of night vision into the potion after, and she resists the urge to turn around to watch Nano, who’s no doubt realizing how tough the challenge really is.

 

Nano takes a deep breath, “and two normal spider eyes- would you q _uit doing that?”_

 

Lomadia snickers and adds the two eyes carefully, upping the vibrations to max, “you agreed to this- do you really want me to stop though? You’re almost finished, and you know the safe word- don’t you?”

 

“Y-yes, yes, I know the word, just-” she moans louder, and slumps down in her seat, trying to hold the book steady as she keeps looking at it, not properly viewing the words as she does.

 

Lomadia waits for a moment, before sighing, and plucking the book out of her hand to grab the last of the ingredients and stir them into the brew, letting Nano get herself together as she does. And when she’s finished spooning the last of it into the potion flasks she washes her hands, looking back at Nano, “you alright then?”

 

“I-yes, an-and you  _owe_  me, I didn’t come yet!” Nano looks smug- at least, as much as she can with her cheeks flushed under the flux and her knuckles white as she holds onto the chair, and Lomadia grins at her, coming over, “really? Well then, I suppose you did win, and I owe you an orgasm- or two, maybe even three, if we’re lucky.”


End file.
